


MôUSE Danger Days

by Mouser26



Series: MôUSE Danger Days [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: Abandonment, Death, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouser26/pseuds/Mouser26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Start up musings for an original character from muse to killjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the begining

**Author's Note:**

> This and the stories following it are based on my understanding of the Danger Days mythos.  
> Muse= kids that don't fight and must be protected  
> Fandango Kid- A flamboyant killjoy always out for fun and kicking some ass. Partner to Lady Starkiller.
> 
> Lady Starkiller- More serious thinker and leader of the Starcity killers (killjoy group). Formerly had great standing in Battery city but left rather than commit self-mutilation and become the family cash cow. Partner to Fandango Kid.

MôUSE (spelled M- insert o-U-S-E, Pronounced Mouse)

FINE WITH  
\- Weird Food  
\- The Dark  
\- Chores  
\- 9 outa 10 orders  
\- Needles  
-Nasty ass medicine

FREAKS OUT  
\- Silence  
\- Pills  
\- White  
-Having her own room  
-Draculoids

\--------  
MôUSE didn’t want to remember anything before that hand reached out to her . Whatever came before either didn’t exit any more or just was too painful. No instead she just smiled and followed Fandango like an obedient little puppy; a puppy that didn’t even flinch under Lady Starkiller’s disapproving scrutiny. She had smiled again mimicking Fandango Kid as she settled herself firmly into their lives. MôUSE wasn’t stupid though, the first day, hours even, in her new ‘home’ she had gone through the place from top to bottom, every detail and item seemingly committed to memory before she settled enough to pick through the toys. There were so many to see and they were all so new to her she paid no heed to Lady Star’s accusation that the toys were why Fandango had brought a kid, a muse, back. Every plaything was inspected and given a few moments of affection before the next was picked up and given the same treatment. It was a box that captured her attention in the end, not the weathered brown cardboard itself of course, but rather the contents. Bottles of paint long since turned to dust were pushed aside to reveal broken sticks of colored chalk and wax alike. The discovery was heralded by a squeal of equal parts joy and excitement.  
The girl didn’t even choose a color before she started to draw.  
Lime flowers bloomed from teal grass under a fuchsia sky across the box containing her new treasures.  
This time MôUSE’s smile was genuine.


	2. Language Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandango is such a good influence.  
> MôUSE is about 10-12 but led a very sheltered fucked up life

It was a lazy day in zone 5 MôUSE was laying on the floor between Lady Starkiller and Fandango’s own usual lounging spots coloring whatever sprang to mind. Both snacks and drinks were close at hand while they waited for a transmission or alarm to break up the day.

Of course Fandango only saw this as the perfect opportunity to expand MôUSE’s vocabularly.

"Say it with me sweety - cum dumpster!"

"..Why?"

"Because that's the technical name for a Draculoid."

"I thought that was cumfaced motherfuckers."

"No no, that's the LATIN for them!"

"Oooooh!"

"Yeah, neat huh!?"

"Cum dumpster!!!!"


	3. Dreamland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreamland- A safe haven where killjoys can leave muses to be cared for by a dedicated group.
> 
> Grammatical errors intentional this is in the mind of a 11-ishyrold

Dreamland was amazing.  
It was also scary as hell but I didn't tell Lady StarKiller and Fandango that.  
Not that i really could if i wanted to, I havn't talked in so long I squeak rather than speak.  
So how could they know I miss the safety of brightly colored walls?  
I tried to have fun though, and really i did.  
I liked all the rides and the shows, and seeing all the colorful people that handed out all sorts of new foods. That was the best part, food and drinks that didn't taste the same as the cardboard I draw on all the time  
That's why I didn't mind when Lady Star kept telling me to go get something tasty or go look at some new toy or something else like that. It was all so new and there were people and other kids everywhere all smiling and laughing for real, not those sick smiles like everyone at Better Living.  
I never went too far though.  
The other grown ups were nice, they told me it was nice to see me and promised they'd take good care of me and the other kids.  
They promised we'd all be happy and able to draw all the time in Dreamland, that we'd get to eat good things and have our own real beds to sleep in when we wanted.  
They promised we'd be safe from the Draculoids and other things from Better Living.  
It sounded like the best thing ever, other kids called it a happily ever after like in the fairy tales they all kept talking about.  
Something about it was too familiar and not in a good way. It was like one of the rides they have in Dreamland the one with the puppet boy...Pinnochio! All that talk about great fun and candy and happiness...then something bad happens.  
It's what happened with the pills too.  
The grown ups here aren't like those grown ups though they are really nice and their smiles were real.  
I didn't care though I just wanted to go home with Fandango and Star.  
So I rushed back to them whenever I got a treat or the show was done.  
I didn't know what they talked about while I was gone but Lady Starkiller didn't look happy about it.  
They didn't tell me what was going on I didn't ask, I wandered when I was told and I came back when I got bored.  
Starkiller did ask me though if I wanted to stay, if I wanted to be where I could have fun everyday and have the nice people take care of me. I'll never admit to anyone just how much that question scared me, that my brain was screaming at me to grab onto them and not let go for anything.  
Instead I just smiled shook my head and pretended it didn't matter beyond that.


	4. Killjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When something finally snaps.  
> Again Grammar errors intentional. This is meant to be a scribbled 'diary' snippet

Becoming a killjoy isn't something I really ever thought of nor was it something I really chose for myself. It just happens. When you're forced to face yourself and know beyond doubt that you can kill another person without remorse there is no going back. I can't pretend I didn't dust that first Draculoid out of pure spite. I've never told anyone what i was thinking when i killed it but Starkiller knows more than some of it i think. She saw the body, she saw what i did, that there was no way to justify it beyond a choice. Smashing someone's skull in isn't a fast or easy thing to do for a small teenager, if i had wanted I could have run after that first blow or after the first three really. Instead I had made sure that fucker wouldn't be good for anything but buzzard chow.  
I miss being a muse, but I can't regret being a killjoy at all,  
Sure tomorrow we could get in a car and drive straight to the gates of hell but I' be the one cranking up the volume on the radio.  
It's better to die than it is to be left behind.


End file.
